1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technical field associated with a gene expression level obtained using a bioassay bed or the like.
2. Related Art
In the past, a technique was known which measures a quantity of complementary strands formed by plural designed DNA probes and cDNA into which mRNA extracted from a sample cell is converted with reverse transcriptase by the use of fluorescence intensity and which detects the gene expression level of a gene expressed in the sample cell from the measurement result.
The gene expression level exhibits its usefulness in mutually comparing the gene expression levels under different conditions or in different cells and extracting and analyzing the differences. It is important to the mutual comparison whether the comparison is possible and what difference can be recognized as a significant difference at the time of the comparison.
In the existing analysis methods, the former was paid attention to and many standardization methods for micro array tips were suggested. However, regarding the latter, only increasing gene expression levels were generally paid attention to and it was considered that an increasing change occurs when an expression level is greater than a reference value which is an experienced value double a reference control as a comparison target (for example, see Ido Amit, Ami Citri, Tal Shay, and others, A module of negative feedback regulators defines growth factor signaling, NATURE GENETICS, VOLUME 39, NUMBER 4, April, 2007, p. 503-512).